Portable electronic devices typically employ small energy sources (e.g., batteries) that must be recharged from time to time. Fixed (i.e., A.C.-D.C. type) battery charges are not as convenient as portable (i.e, D.C.-D.C. type) battery chargers since they are tethered to an A.C. power source. Conversely, most portable battery chargers are large and heavy since they must carry several energy cells to provide a sufficient charging current. Moreover, contemporary portable battery chargers must themselves be recharged, usually via an A.C.-D.C. charging process. These and other factors reduce the desirability of portable battery chargers since many users feel the detriments mentioned above outweigh the advantage of portability. Thus, what is needed is a small and efficient portable battery charger.